FrerardThe Story
by I-ship-frerard
Summary: My version of 'high school' Frerard.


**NOTE: This is the first chapter I'm not done with the story yet.**

Frerard- The story.

(written in POVs)

**Frank**

I stared at the wall to my left trying not to think the guy behind me. He was new and extremely attractive. His name was Jarod, or Gerard, yeah, Gerard that's it. I could feel him staring at me and I could practically see the smirk on his face as I continued to shift to find a comfortable spot in my seat.

"Something , wrong Iero?" asked the teacher.

I shook my head, and he nodded then continued writing notes on the chalkboard.

Gerard walked past to 'go sharpen his pencil' and 'accidently' brushed against my leg. Tingles instantly shot up my leg and I shivered. What a tease! I thought trying not to smile myself. After sharpening his pencil Gerard walked back and stared right into my eyes, winking, before strolling calmly to his seat. I got that certain feeling between my legs. My sensitive member was excited by this new guy. The bell rang and I almost ran to the door. I went into the bathroom and made sure it was empty. I began cursing to myself but indirectly at Gerard, why'd he have to be such a tease. I mean come on. He obviously knew I had feelings for him.

Just then the door burst open and Gerard strolled in and walked right past me, but of course squeezing my ass on the way to a stall. He left the stall door open and began relieving his-self. I didn't notice it before but he had locked the entrance door behind him. I grinned, and walked up behind him. I looked down and stared at his perfect ass. I could feel my member getting harder by the second. Gerard turned around and got in my face.

"hi, beautiful" he whispered into my ear before walking to the sink. His black skinny jeans were becoming ever lower on his waist because he never zipped them back up. I snarled at him because he was such a good tease and I was always the victim. I walked up behind him and kissed his neck before smirking , unlocking the door and walking confidently to biology.

**Gerard**

How dare he try and be a tease too. I mean come on, that's just not fair play.

I zipped up my skinnies and strolled out of the bathroom and to math.

Once I took my seat I couldn't get my mind off of this, Frank Iero guy. He obviously was very sexually attracted to me. I don't think he noticed how hard he was, but trust me, I did. Images of sweaty crazy sex with him flashed threw my mind and I could feel myself getting hard. I shook my head and told myself I couldn't have feelings for him in case he turned out to be a real jackass, but deep inside, I knew he was going to be special.

The rest of math flashed by without incident. When the bell rang I took my books and walked to my locker. I had come to the school late and I didn't know who my locker partners were, turned out, one of them was Frank Iero. Perfect, just perfect, I thought as he walked over. He shot me a really idiotic smile then unlocked his locker. I shot him a '_what are you, a mental freak' _kind of look and placed everything in my locker. I kept peeking over at him from behind my locker door, once I could've swore he saw me and laughed. I closed my locker door and decided to actually have a normal conversation with him.

"Hey, Iero, what's up?" I said trying to sound cool.

"Nothing much, just re-organizing before lunch" He didn't even look up at me.

"oh, well, that's cool, hey I, uh, I was wondering where is the lunch room?" I said, I actually didn't know, so this wasn't a trap, I just had a little glimmer of hope he would walk me.

"It's straight down this hallway then.-" he must have saw that glimmer. "Well I could just show you otherwise?"

"Oh well, okay, if it doesn't bother you." I tried to sound shocked but inside my heart was pounding and I couldn't help myself but smile. He laughed at my pathetic attempt, he must have felt proud of himself. I told him I would wait by the bathrooms and he nodded.

**Frank**

I closed my locker door and began thinking about Gerard. I really like him, he's so funny. Especially when he tries to act all cool and tough. I shake my head and smile.

Just like he had said, he was waiting by the bathrooms. I smiled at him and told him to follow me. I lead him to the lunch room and into the food line. He looks around apparently curious about everything around him, he reminded me of a kitten. I laughed aloud at the image of him as a kitten, he gave me a confused look then moved ahead in the line. I giggled quietly and moved ahead as well.

We sat down at the emptiest table we could find, I wonder if he knew how badly I wanted to hold his hand. I resisted the temptation and ate my hamburger. He was watching me eat looking at my mouth then my eyes and back to my mouth. He only took one bite out of his lunch the whole time, when I looked at him he would always look away. This man confuses me.

**Gerard**

Frank is so beautiful, it's kind of funny, he's even pretty when he's chomping down a burger. I barely touched my chicken the whole lunch period. I think I'm going to invite Frank to the party I was invited to. I don't give a fuck if they don't want me to bring him, I am.

The lunch bell rang indicating lunch was over. We got up and put our trays on the 'tray rack'. We walked down the hallway and when I made sure no one was around I grabbed Frank's hand. At first he was going to pull away, but then he just let me hold it. I smiled to myself and squeezed it gently. His hand was so soft, so warm, very welcoming. To my advantage we had the next class together, Gym.

We eventually made our way to the gym and I released his hand. We walked into the locker rooms, we were really early I guess because no one was there yet. Somehow I always got lucky and my locker was next to Frank's. frank opened his locker and grabbed his gym clothes, I watched him intently, I pretended to look away as he got undressed but I secretly watched through the corner of my eye. His body was beautiful, his legs were like the legs of an angel. At one point I accidently turned my whole head and watched him, completely blanked out, then out of nowhere I came back to reality and saw him trying not to laugh. I snapped my head back and opened my locker. I could feel my face burning with embarrassment. I grabbed my clothes and began to undress. Frank finished dressing in his gym clothes and decided to wait for me. (on a side note, I realize the only reason there was no one else in the locker room is because we didn't have to change that day). My back was facing him, but I could feel his eyes burning into me, watching me undress. I felt kind of uncomfortable but I didn't let it show. I had to stand up to pull my off my pants and put my shorts on. In the process of pulling my pants off my boxers came down as well. I quickly pulled them back up and turned my head just slightly to see if he had saw. Of course, lucky me, he did, his was smirking an ear-to-ear smirk. Like 'Ha, I saw you naked now you can do nothing to me' kind of look, but a little more friendly. I turned back and pulled up my shorts. I wish I had gotten to see his ass instead of him seeing mine. I pulled off my shirt and put on my 'iron maiden' tee. He grabbed my hand and kissed it, I shivered. He chuckled and we walked towards the door. I looked down at his crotch for some reason, must've been a reflex. I could feel my member getting hard. I squeezed my eyes shut really tightly and opened them hoping this was a dream, but it wasn't, Frank looked at me then down at my crotch. He smirked his adorable smirk again.

"Got a problem, Mr. Way?" Frank was enjoying being in control.

"Um, um, um." I didn't know what to say, he saw my ever-growing erection and there was no way of denying it.

"I think I can help with that." He smiled really kindly, but still with a hint of evil. I gave him a confused look. He smirked and walked toward me, pinning me against the wall. He looked to his left and locked the door.

"uh, uh Frank, umm, what are you doing" I swallowed hard and looked down, I was hard as rock but I was super nervous.

"I'm going to help you with your, ah, little problem" He said pointing at my erection. I tried to relax my shoulders and sighed. He kissed my neck, sucking on it, using a little bit of tooth. He moved his right hand up and down my chest. I breathed heavily and relaxed fully, I knew I could trust him. He moved his right hand up and grabbed my face. He looked me straight in the eyes and kissed me, thrusting his tongue deep into my mouth. His tongue was warm but felt strange inside my mouth, he moved it around and then stopped. He looked at me and smiled. He mouthed 'are you ready' and with a nod he knew I was. He knelt down and rubbed my erection gently through my short shorts. I shivered and shifted my weight to my right leg. He pulled down my shorts and smiled. He placed his tongue on the fabric of my boxers where my erection was. I groaned and he knew to continue. He moved his tongue around in a circle over the tip of my cock. I groaned louder the hard he pressed his tongue in. He pulled down my boxers, rather aggressively. He licked the inside of my thighs.

"Just fucking suck me already!" I screamed aloud and he laughed. I couldn't help it, he was such a tease, and I hated being left hanging there with an excited cock. He nodded, and swirled his tongue around my cock. I thrust my hips forward automatically. He took my cock in his mouth and began sucking me. I groaned unable to speak real words.

"Frank, uh, uh, oh fuck, uh, I'm, I'm, I'm gonna cum!" I let out a loud groan and my cum went right into his mouth. He spat it on the ground and smiled.

"Better?" He said looking into my eyes. I fell to the ground and nodded.

"Get up, we have to explain why we didn't show up to class." He tugged on my arm and walked me to the door. He unlocked it and I pulled up my boxers and shorts. We lied to the teacher and got away with it.

**Frank**

I can't believe it. I just gave Gerard a blow job. He owes me big time. I smile thinking about it. He enjoyed it so much. I sigh and walk to my locker where I find him, putting his books away.

"Hey, Frank, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party with me this weekend?" He smiled and grabbed his dick playfully. I nodded and began to re-organize my locker, again.

"okay, umm I'll pick you up at 7:30 at your house." He was waiting for me to tell him where I live.

"3024 Sugged Avenue, right past Juliette's bowling alley." I smile and walk away. I can't believe his is even talking to me, after I pretty much raped him.

**Gerard**

I sat in front of Frank's house waiting for him to come out. I decided to go to the door. I knocked. He answered and looked shocked. He was in his PJs.

"I thought you were kidding!" he smiled and waved me in, "Let's skip the party."

He led me upstairs to his bedroom, apparently his mom and dad were gone but he locked the door anyway. I sat on his bed and just looked around his room. His walls were all covered with david bowie posters. I noticed one really tiny picture, of a girl, a girl from our school. Her name was Jamia Nestor. I smiled, and looked at Frank. He was biting his lip nervously but smiled slightly.

"What's up with you?" I asked looking him up and down.

"uh, nothing really." He tried to smile. Next I knew he was crying laying in my lap. I patted his head unsure what to do.

"What's the matter Frank, tell me?" I demanded to know what was bothering him. He looked up at me, his eyes were soaked from tears. I could feel my eyes watering.

"Gerard, I like you, a lot, and and, I'm just afraid you won't like me back!" he started crying again. I hugged him tight and started crying myself.

"frank, I barely know you, but I like you too, a lot." I smiled at him and hugged him again. He looked up at me and smiled, wiping his tears away.

"where are your parents?" I asked him trying to change the subject.

"They are gone for the week." He smiled a little more evily. I knew what he was thinking, it was our spring break and he wanted me to sleepover.

"I guess just let me call my folks and tell them to bring-" he cut me off.

"you can wear my clothes." He smiled handing me his phone. I dialed home and my mom picked up.

"She said yes, but I can't stay the whole week maximum of 3 days." I smiled nervously.

"YES! I love you." Frank wouldn't look me in the eyes, he just leaned in and kissed me, a long, passionate kiss. No tongue just a special peck kiss.

"I. La, la, love you too." I smiled and kissed him. He motioned me to follow him downstairs.

"what do you want to eat, I know I'm starving" he opened the fridge.

"I'll have chocolate pudding." I pointed to the pudding. He handed it to me and gave me a spoon.

"And I'll have vanilla." He smiled and scooped pudding into his mouth. I finished my pudding and tossed it in the trash. I stared at him, he had such beautiful eyes. I smiled thinking about the next 3 days and what would most likely happen.

"So Mr. Way, to my room?" he winked and grabbed my hand as he practically dragged me to his room. He threw me back on his bed and laid hisself on top of me. He started to kiss my neck. I moaned and I could feel myself get hard. I rolled over on top of him. I kissed his lips and forced my tongue into his mouth. I unbuckled his pants and pulled them off. He smirked at me and unbuckled my skinnies.

"I love you frank but you really gotta start wearing skinnies." I smirked at him and pulled off his shirt. We stood up and he pulled off my skinnies and my shirt. We wear standing there in just our boxers. I ran my hand up and down his warm chest. He was breathing heavily. I forced him onto the bed and pulled his boxers off. He was hard as a rock. I traced my finger along his inner thigh. He moaned.

"My turn baby" I smiled as I took his excited member into his mouth. He groaned really loud and thrust his hips up. I pumped his length as I sucked him. I grabbed his balls and sucked him faster.

"Fuuuck! Gerard god damn, I'm I'm gonna-" He thrust his hips up and came in my mouth. I spit it on his stomach and smiled. He sat up and grinned idiotically at me.

"Fuck you." He smirked

"yes please do" I grinned back as his pushed me onto the bed. He pulled off my boxers and tingles ran up my spine. He nibbled my thigh and began to pump my length.

"ahhhhh, oh frank, oh, mmm, oh fuck" I was panting like a fricken dog. I thrust my hips up and down as he pumped me faster.

"ahhh frank, oh my fucccccking god." I could hear him laugh.

"Faster, god damn you!" I bit my lower lip to try to keep quiet as possible. He pumped me faster and swirled his tongue around the tip of my cock. I couldn't hold it I groaned as loud as I could and came.

"oh my god, Frank I love you so fucking much." I sat up and he licked my cum off me cock and leg.

"I love you too baby." He smiled and crawled into bed. I crawled next to him and we fell asleep, pressed together, nothing but two peaceful naked bodies pressed together.


End file.
